


Amateur Hour

by Shergar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is very flexible, Captivity, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Relationship, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shergar/pseuds/Shergar
Summary: Three months. He’d been down here in this cell, cut off from his magic and everything else that was good in the world for three entire months. Civilizations had fallen in less time than that.(In which Magnus flirts himself out of trouble and Alec saves the day.)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober prompt: waking up restrained.

Waking up was the hardest thing Magnus had had to do in a while. The chemical cocktail of who knows what currently running through his veins certainly didn’t help - it made his mind foggy and between that and the concussion he was sure he had, stringing two coherent words together was nearly impossible. 

He’d lost track of how long he’d been in this cell. There were no windows in the tiny room and his captors didn’t feel it necessary to keep any sort of schedule. They brought his food whenever it pleased them, let him rest every so often and they came for him randomly, sometimes waiting no more than what Magnus assumed was a few hours or leaving him alone for days.

He still had no idea what he was doing here. They never talked to him. He knew that they removed him from the room but each time they did they pumped him full of drugs, waiting until he was unconscious before taking him down and doing Lillith knows what to him. The first few times he’d woken up, he’d tried to take stock of his body - noticing new bandages or puncture marks, thinking it would be useful to try and piece together a timeline when he got out of here. 

When soon became if. IF he got out of here.

He groaned, trying to blink the last of his drug-induced sleep out of his eyes when he noticed that he was no longer alone in his cell. Sometime during his slumber (if you could really even call it that) it seemed he had acquired a new roommate. Maybe his captors were running low on real estate. Magnus was no expert but putting two prisoners in the same cell really didn’t seem like proper bad guy tactics. 

The Shadowhunter couldn’t have been more than 25 and he looked out of place in the grungy cell, like a diamond in a sea of darkness. He was chained up much like Magnus, arms above his head, divested of his shirt and shoes. His runes contrasted his pale skin and there were ugly bruises beginning to form on his body. Finally, Magnus met his eyes, a blue that he would remember for the rest of his life, and found cold fury staring back at him. 

“It’s about time you woke up.”

That voice. All it took was six simple words and Magnus found himself lost in what could be. “Sorry, angel. I’ve got to get my beauty sleep when I can. Being a prisoner is hard work.”

The boy snorted. “Alec. My name is Alec.”

“Nice to meet you Alec, I’m Magnus…”

Alec cut him off. “Bane. Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The anger in his eyes shifted and Magnus watched confusion and concern take its place. 

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me. Yes, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Or at least I was.” A thought crossed his mind. “How long have I been down here?”

“You’ve been missing for three months.”

Three months. He’d been down here in this cell, cut off from his magic and everything else that was good in the world for three entire months. Civilizations had fallen in less time than that.

Alec watched him process that thought and frowned. The New York Institute had assisted in trying to locate Magnus when he’d first been reported missing. His friends had insisted that taking off without telling anyone wasn’t like him. Yes, he was old and prone to boredom but he’d always made himself reachable. Catarina had said that Magnus cared for his people deeply. He wouldn’t have left the warlocks without a good reason and a backup plan in place. It was only recently that they’d called off the search, their numbers too few to waste any more resources that could be better spent keeping the city safe from demon attacks. Bane would turn up eventually, one way or another. 

He knew that what he should do is stay put and wait for Jace and Izzy to find them. He was sure they’d already started tracking him the moment they realized he hadn’t returned from patrol. Hell, knowing the force the two of them could be, they were probably halfway here...wherever here was.

So yes, Alec knew he should bide his time. That’s what all his training told him to do but here he was about to throw all of that out the proverbial window because the warlock he’d just met...looked sad. He couldn’t imagine being trapped here, alone, cut off from the very essence of his being, not knowing when anyone was coming for him. Or even IF anyone was coming.

The shadowhunter glanced at his hands, inspecting the manacles that held him as best as he could, before glancing down at this now bare feet. They’d removed his shirt and shoes thinking it would be harder for him to escape. Fools - they obviously had no idea how tenacious a Shadowhunter could be when they wanted to. 

He readjusted his hands, grabbing the chains so his weight wasn’t on his wrists and lifted his legs, raising them until they were close to his hands. It would have been far easier and a lot strenuous if he had the use of a flexibility rune but those were luxuries you didn’t get in captivity. 

“Not a word.” He muttered, aware that the Warlock was probably staring at him.

“Can’t say I don’t appreciate the view.” Magnus responded, practically purring. 

Alec shifted his weight to one arm and slipped the fingers of his other hand into the cuff of his pants. He was almost surprised to find that what he was looking for was still there. So while yes, they had taken his shirt and shoes because that’s what the bad guy handbook said you should do, they obviously hadn’t read the footnote that said you should also probably check for lockpicks. Amateurs. 

Some more fancy maneuvering freed the lockpicks and a few rather tense minutes later, he’d released himself from the restraints and was working the blood back into his hands. “My, my… aren’t you full of surprises. Would you like to...hang out sometime?” Magnus asked, jingling the chains in emphasis. Alec groaned and made his way across the room to start freeing the warlock. 

“Really? Our captors could storm in here at any moment. We could die. Do you really want your last words to be sarcastic?”

“What else would they be?” With Magnus free, Alec took one last look around the room, praying he’d missed something and there was an easy way out of here. Finding nothing, he tried the door, shocked to find the handle wiggled under his hand. Two captives, lockpicks and an unlocked room. They weren’t just amateurs, they were idiots. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” He asked, hand still holding the handle of the door. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
